Strange Love
by Timarena
Summary: A series of related stories based off my FST, Strange Love. America x Belarus


**Strange Love**

**Chapter **- 1Break the Ice

**Characters:** America, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Russia

**Pairing(s):** USBela

**Rating:** G (Possibly PG)

**Summary:** After the end of the Cold War, Alfred met Ivan's sisters. One, whom he fell in love with instantly; Natalia Arlovskaya, Ivan's stalker and baby sister. Could Alfred break the ice around Natalia's world?

**Track: #1 **Break the Ice – Britney Spears

Alfred followed behind a brunette dressed in green military attire, Toris Lorinaitis. Toris stopped at a large oak door, knocking he heard a faint 'come in', opening the door he stepped to the side to let the blonde nation pass. Inside the room sat a large, four poster bed. On the far side the bed stood a woman who, Alfred assumed, was just a few inches shorter than Ivan with large breasts. While on the other side attending to the bandadged Ivan, was a woman who was indeed smaller and more petite than her elder sister, dressed in a maid uniform.

"Ah… Mr. Jones I'd like you to meet my sisters…" Ivan paused before reaching a hand out to the larger breasted woman. "This is my elder sister Yekaterina Braginskaya (1), while this is my younger sister Natalia Arlovskaya." Ivan struggled to push the younger blond off of him.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Jones." Yekaterina said frowning as Natalia showed no interest in the visitor, clearing her throat she looked to Natalia.

"Nice to meet you." Natalia said briefly keeping her attention on Ivan.

Alfred smiled, "It's nice to meet you both."

Alfred's gaze remained upon Natalia, who continued to try to clean the wounds upon Ivan's face. Ivan noticed the nation's gaze upon his younger sister. Narrowing his eyes knowing when Toris leaves that his younger sister, whom he may not care for in the way that she wanted, would leave with him. He wouldn't allow either Toris or Natalia to stay with the American for long.

The ride from Ivan's house to Alfred's was long, Toris sat next to Natalia who threatened as they got into the car that she would break every bone in his body if even his breath touched her. Natalia glared out the window, her gaze avoiding either men in the car. Alfred smiled trying to spark a conversation with either nation.

"So what would you two like to do when we get back to my house?" Alfred said smiling.

"I'd like to go home to my brother, I don't understand why my boss told me to go with you Toris." She snapped at the nation who smiled.

"Maybe some tea, or we can tour your home." Toris paused turning to Natalia. "Our bosses have a mutual agreement Natalia."

Natalia hmphs, turning her attention back outside the window.

"Nah… I quit the tea stuff after I became independent from Arthur." Alfred watched as Natalia's glare out the window grew more intent as they got closer to his home.

Pulling into the driveway, Alfred climbed from the car Toris followed shortly after. Seeing that Natalia wasn't getting out the car, Alfred walked around to the other side opening the door and holding out his hand for her to grasp. Surprisingly Natalia took the hand, making the attempt to crush his fingers, but what surprised her was that they were not cracking. Natalia stared at him in shock; Alfred noticed the strong grip on his hand and only smiled at her.

"You have a nice strong grip Natalia!" Alfred smiled; a small blush began to creep to Natalia's cheeks. Dropping her head she ran inside finding the nearest room to lock herself in.

Alfred began showing Toris around the house, and as they approached his room he found his door was shut and locked.

"This is my room. Weird its locked though…" Alfred began toggling with the doorknob when a small voice came from the inside.

"Stay out!"

"You're in my room Natalia." Alfred said smirking, leaning on the door.

Toris gasped, "Natalia it's not proper to be in a man's room!"

"Shut up Toris." Natalia stated.

Alfred rolled his eyes nudging Toris as he continued his tour, personally he didn't mind that Natalia was in his room. Toris hesitantly followed after Alfred. Natalia finally looked up from her knees to stare around the room. This was defiantly Alfred's room. The walls were decorated with red and white stripes, while along the perimeter of the wall near the ceiling was a band of blue with white stars on it. The curtains that framed the double paned windows were red tied back with a gold cord. Upon a white dresser stood model planes, and some very old toy soldiers, pictures covered the walls. Some of Alfred's bosses, the other nations, his family, and a well out of place picture. Approaching it she took it off the wall gently. It was a girl and whom she assumed to be younger Alfred, they were holding hands smiling. Shrugging having no idea of whom this girl was she placed it back on the wall.

As she turned around a phone caught her eye, rushing over to it she began dialing her elder sister's number.

"Hello, Yekaterina speaking."

"Sister."

"Ah! Natalia you're at Alfred's house already."

"Yes, how's vanya?" Natalia said avoiding Alfred altogether as a subject.

"He's fine, already out of bed." She paused. "So what's it like being so far away from home."

"It's weird." Natalia said taking the phone in hand and sitting down on the stars and stripes bedding. "I miss you and vanya a lot… I don't think I've been this far away from home… besides staying with Toris and Feliks."

"Well, it was hard when you were staying with Toris and Feliks for us. Vanya didn't take it so well when you were with them. I'm worried he might do the same again now that both you and Toris are not near." Yekaterina paused. "My boss is conserned as well."

"Vanya worries about me?" Natalia said raising a brow.

"Of course he does, you're his little sister and from how I raised him, family is important."

"Oh." She paused. "Katiya I want to come home… It's too different here."

"I know you do, but I promise I'll come visit. Who knows maybe this will be a good experience for you."

Natalia fumed, "How is this a good experience for me! He's strange!"

"Nata… just hear me out, try giving Alfred a chance before siding with brother. Vanya has his reasons to why he doesn't care for Alfred, but you could give him a chance."

"Ugh… do I have to?" Natalia sounded disgusted.

"Yes." Yekaterina paused. "Now go be sociable."

"Okay, I'll try…" Natalia sighed. "Good Bye, Katiya."

"Bye, Nata. I love you."

"Love you too."

Natalia hung up the phone, staring out the window. Sighing she stood and opened the door, a shrill laugh signaled the location of the two men. Natalia walked down the hallway to a white push in or out door. Shoving the door she entered the kitchen.

"Ah! Hey Natalia finally decided to join us?" Alfred said smiling.

"Uh… yeah." Natalia said rubbing her arm as she walked to the table. Reaching out to pull a chair, she was stopped by Alfred who was up in a flash pulling the seat out for her. Taking a seat she allowed him to push her up to the table.

Upon the table was a pot of coffee, and tea. Taking a tea cup, and a small tea strainer she placed it over the cup. Dropping the leaves in side, she looked to Toris who the hot water was sitting by. Passing the tea pot, she gently poured the water. As she was doing this the men at the table continued their conversation.

"I insist that I take a part of the housework… It's the least I could do while we are under your care."

"Matty takes care of it… but if you want go ahead I won't stop you."

Taking the strainer off, she placed it on a small plate that had been given to her by Alfred, taking three cubes of sugar she dropped them into her tea. Letting them dissolve a bit, she placed her spoon into the cup stirring vigorously. Alfred smiled, "Maybe we can all live comfortabally for awhile!" Alfred said looking to Natalia. A blush crept across her cheeks.

'Maybe being here… won't be so bad.' Natalia thought smiling into her tea.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel…_

**A/N: **Well I'd like to thank you for reading the first installment of my Strange Love series, which is based on a series of songs that will relate to each chapter. If you would like to listen to each song I have a playlist set up on youtube and after the entire fanfiction is complete I will post the FST.

**Next Chapter: **_Let's Get Together [Parent Trap] – Hayley Mills (Disney)_


End file.
